


Close

by CosmicBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Outer Space, Relationship(s), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space bisexual, pidge Knows all, space, space gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBye/pseuds/CosmicBye
Summary: Shiro is tired of Keith and Lance's arguments so he shoves them into a closet to sort it out.

  Things did not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash btw

They were close. Too close.

Maybe Shiro thought this would be a good idea, to teach them a lesson of sorts. Of course, he didn't expect it to go this far, he didn't expect them to actually go and yell at each other until their lungs hurt. He didn't expect Keith to try to murder Lance when he shut them both in.

-

Lance snickered and Keith looked at him, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Both boys had everyone fooled on the outside.

Lance groaned as Keith hit the wall again fooling the other paladins that they were fighting. They both knew Shiro wouldn't let them out until they made up and stopped fighting each other, but where's the fun in that?

Keith did yell at Lance when they were first locked in, then he realized that he should be yelling at Shiro. After all, he was the one who pushed them into the small room in the first place. So, the two boys made an agreement, they would have some fun with the rest of the team, and then find a way out of the dark room. 

But they were close. 

And now that Keith's eyes had adjusted to the small lighting coming through the cracks of the door, he couldn't help but stare at Lance. 

He was so totally, helplessly, in love with the blue paladin. 

"Like what you see?" Lance smirked at Keith. He was sitting on the floor now staring up at Keith who was now flushed and looking away from him. Keith settled on glaring at the dusty stack of files on one of the shelves in the room. 

"Shut up Lance." He spoke in a flat tone  
.  
Lance looked over at Keith and bit his lip studying Keith's frown in the dim light shining through. 

Keith turned his head, he was sure Lance had stopped looking at him, but boy was he wrong. 

Their eyes met and Keith sucked in a breath while Lance just smiled. He's always just smiling at him, at Keith, like he's the best thing since sliced bread. But Lance gives that stupid look to every pretty boy and girl he sees on the street and it drives Keith nuts. That look could drive Keith to the moon and back, but he can't trust it because Lance can send anyone that look without thinking twice.

Keith just wants that look to be his.

"You okay?" Lance asks tilting his head up at the red-clad paladin. 

"Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine." Keith stuttered out his face returning to a light shade of red.

Lance looked at the right arm of Voltron with a smirk. To be the cause of Keith's flushed face is one of the best things he could ask for. 

"I mean, your face is all red and you keep looking everywhere but me," Lance says his arm propped up on his knee.

Keith bit his lip. 

"If I didn't know any better Keith, I'd say you can't look at me cuz' you can't resist how awesome I am. I know I'm super cool and that my eyes can pull you in like a black hole, but you can talk to me Keith, you can look at me." Lance said. 

Keith covered his face in utter embarrassment, "Shut up Lance." he managed to say without stuttering. He felt cramped, too close. 

They were only inches away from touching and it didn't help that Lance had gotten up from his spot on the floor. How was he so confident being this close to each other without even a single stutter? Keith was jealous of that part Lance. The cool and confident, try-to-make-people-feel-better, Lance. (It's also what made him more attractive but Keith wasn't going to admit that.)

Lance stepped a closer to Keith, that smirk still adorned his face, "I think it's time we come to terms with our problems Keith." he said. 

Lance was so close to Keith that he could smell his peppermint breath and the Altean soap that he loves so much. 

Keith's heart skipped a beat, his ears were red and he was desperately looking anywhere but at Lance. 

Lance places his hand on the shorter paladins cheek, that stupid smirk never leaving his face, he then took his free hand and removed Keith's hand from his mouth. 

Keith's lips were parted and his face was flushed, "W-what are you-" 

He was cut off by the suddenness of Lance leaning down and brushing his lips against Keith's.  
"I know you love me," Lance mumbled, his voice breathy against Keith's lips. 

Keith couldn’t resist, he pulled Lance by his jacket to fully connect their lips. 

Lance chuckled and placed his arms against Keith’s waist as they kissed. 

Keith didn’t know what he was doing, what he was thinking. All he knew was that he was kissing Lance and loving it. Lance was warm and he lips were soft while his were chapped. Keith moved his hands up to Lance’s hair running his fingers through those gorgeous brown locks he always stares at. 

Lance grunted as Keith pulled at his hair, dammit Keith was just so cute. He lifted Keith by his thighs and Keith responded by wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist. Lance kept his hands on Keith’s thighs and smirked into the kiss. 

“Lance you fucking tease.” Keith breathed, his face buried in the crook of Lance’s neck after he pulled away. 

Lance mumbled a quiet, “I know,” before pulling Keith closer to him. 

At some point, Lance had slid down the wall of the closet bringing Keith with him to sit in his lap. 

The silence was nice, Keith kissing Lance’s neck sloppily, Lance forgot how long they’ve been in there. He remembers being shoved into the closet after dinner, and that they yelled and fought each other for what seemed like an hour. Then again, he lost his concept of time after they left Arus and without the sun if felt like it was night all the time. None-of-the-less, Lance was tired and Keith’s small kisses were soothing and he felt like he was on cloud nine. 

So Lance closed his eyes and fell asleep to Keith’s breathing. 

Keith soon followed suit, his neck kisses getting farther apart in time only to die off completely. 

-

Pidge rubbed their eyes and decided to head to bed. They were up late poking around with the green lion and seeing if they could add any new features to it. 

Pidge sighed and closed their laptop and shuffling towards their room. 

‘Wait, weren’t Keith and Lance locked in a closet together? Did anyone let them out?’ They thought to themselves as they were about to pass the very closet the two boys were locked in. 

Pidge yawned and placed their hand on the handle, opening the door only to see both boys asleep, Keith in Lance’s lap his head resting on his shoulder, while Lance gripped Keith’s waist like he never wanted to let go. 

“Knew it,” Pidge mumbled leaving the door open for the everyone else to see in the morning.

“I totally knew it.” They kept mumbling under their breath with a smirk, “I’ll never let them live this down.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so there are probably a lot of errors, but I think I make up for it in fluff.
> 
> I dunno please give me constructive criticism.


End file.
